Del crepusculo a la Luz
by hunkaron
Summary: una version diferente del TP, esperando tener algo de zelink.  primer fic, piedad porfavor
1. Chapter 1

Esa noche era más oscura de lo habitual, en el castillo de Hyrule, los reyes esperaban dar a luz, cuando al fin se escuchó el llanto de la bebe, y las sirvientas de la reina depositaron a la bebe en los brazos de su madre, esta no pudo aguantar las lagrimas.

-¿Cómo la llamaremos?-dijo sabiendo la respuesta. -Zelda, se llamara Zelda, igual que su madre- Respondió el rey algo cortante.

El rey noto una marca algo conocida para el en la pequeña mano derecha de su hija, y se asombro al notarla con detenimiento- ¡Tiene la trifuerza!- dijo- Y es el fragmento de la sabiduría- completo para que la reina se sobresaltara y agarrara la lanita de la niña, y tener la misma reacción que su esposo- Ha sido escogida por las diosas-En ese momento entro un señor algo mayor, con barba de chivo, y algo pelón- ¿me han mandado llamar majestades?- dijo en un tono calmado, digno de alguien que transmite experiencia- Claro que si Auru- le dijo el rey- Serás el tutor de mi hija, Zelda, la cuidaras como si fuera la tuya propia- termino el rey.

-Para mi será un honor tener tal mandato, Su Majestad- dijo Auru seguro de si mismo- le prometo que no lo defraudare-

-Eso espero Auru..., Eso espero- el rey volteo a ver a la ventana- te puedes retirar-

-Con su permiso- dijo Auru antes, pero antes de salir de la habitación se acordó de algo- Señor, ¿La tiene?- pregunto algo dudoso- Sí- el rey le respondió algo tajante.

-Entonces, eso significa...- no pudo terminar su frase ya que fue interrumpido por el rey- Auru, por favor, no me lo recuerdes- le suplico al futuro tutor de la niña- esta bien, entonces,... Me retiro-

/lololololol/

Unos cuantos meses antes del nacimiento de la hija del rey, una carreta, algo maltrecha, y destruida casi por completo, llego a la ciudadela del castillo.

La carreta se detuvo, y de ella bajo un hombre, con heridas bastante graves por todo su cuerpo, pero eso no era lo que más llamaba la atención en este hombre, sino que era que llevaba un bulto entre sus brazos, el cual hacia ruidos parecidos al llanto de un bebe, el hombre choco con otro señor, el cual parecía ser espadachín, ya que cargaba con una espada en espalda, el espadachín tenía un bigote bien cuidado y una venda adornaba su cabello, y vestía como granjero- ¿Qué le sucede?- le pregunto el espadachín al malherido hombre- ¿Que le ha pasado?- El hombre hizo caso omiso a sus preguntas- ¿Cuál es su nombre espadachín?- pregunto para sorpresa del otro- Rusl- respondió algo dudoso- ¿Por qué pregunta?-

-Por favor, señor Rusl, yo ya no tengo esperanza de sobrevivir en este mundo, mi esposa me espera del otro lado, por favor le pido con toda mi alma que cuide de mi hijo- le dijo lloroso esperando la respuesta de este, como esta no llego, ya que Rusl se había quedado atónito con esas palabras, el hombre siguio- ¡Se lo suplico... pro favor, cuide a mi hijo!- le vivió a pedir- por...fa.. vor- esas fueron las ultimas palabras del señor, ya que después de eso serró los ojos para poder descansar en paz.

-Le prometo que lo cuidare como si fuera mío- le dijo Rusl al inerte cuerpo del hombre. Después de eso agarro al niño y se lo llevo para donde sería su nuevo hogar.

-¿Como te llamaras? ee- le pregunto Rusl al niño que solo lo veía con esos ojos azules tan penetrantes- Ya se, te llamaras Link, si, es un bonito nombre, Link-

¿(/(•(/(/(¿

Diez y ocho años habían pasado desde que Rusl llevara a Link a ordon, diez y ocho años en los que todos los habitantes de esta pequeña comunidad se encarillaron con el, en los que Link creció, y no mucho después se hizo gran amigo de la hija del alcalde Bo, cuyo nombre era Ilia, ellos dos se llevaron bien desde el principio, y siempre jugaban juntos.

Link también se encarilló con los niños que llegaron después, Malo y Talo, Beth, y por supuesto también de Colin, quien siempre le pidió que le enseñara a montar a caballo.  
>Link aprendió a manejar una espada gracias a Rusl, el cual, era el espadachín del pueblo, también le ayudaba a Fado con la cabras de vez en cuando.<p>

Sí, lagos diez y ocho años viviendo en ese tranquilo pueblo.  
>Link toda su vida había crecido con una cicatriz demasiado curiosa en su mano derecha, esta era en forma de triangulo, y a veces, solo a veces se iluminaba un poco el triangulo de la izquierda, y el en lo que llevaba de su vida nunca supo el porqué.<p>

%/%/%/%/%/

-¡Ha muerto, el rey a muerto!- Midna escuchó como por todo el castillo iba diciendo que su padre había muerto, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, y cuando ella no tenía ganas de hablar con alguien, era absolutamente nadie.

- No te pongas tan triste Midna- esa voz, esa voz siempre la consolaba cundo se sentía así, y ahora haría lo mismo, porque él siempre la hacía cambiar de actitud- ¡No quiero hablar con nadie Zant!- le dijo algo molesta de que el este ahí.

-Pero el no hablar con nadie te va a hacer daño- dijo Zant en un tono sarcástico, el cual siempre hacia que la princesa del crepúsculo se saliera de sus casillas- ahora que él ha muerto, los sacerdotes erigirán a alguien nuevo para el puesto que dejo vacío- dijo- lo cual ya hicieron- esa noticia saco un poco de su actual estado Midna- ¿Ya, tan rápido?-

-Ellos no pierden el tiempo en este tipo de asuntos- le contesto Zant- prométeme algo Midna-

-¿Qué?-

- Ya que tanto tu como yo queremos ocupar ese puesto, pero solo uno va a poder tomarlo, prometeme que sin importar a quien hayan elegido, nuestra amistad será la misma- le dijo con un tone de voz amigable para que ella se sintiera bien-

-Lo prometo- le dijo Midna- entones ¿No sabes quien es el nuevo rey?-

-No, los sacerdotes me han mandado a llevarte ante ellos, junto con migo, escogieron a uno de los dos- le dijo Zant con un tono de voz algo desafiante.

- Jajajaja- se río Midna- ya estuvo que voy a ser yo- se burlo de Zant en juego para que este se enojara-

-N...no estés tan segura- le reprocho este- de seguro que voy a ser yo, tango más paciencia que tu-

- Bueno ay que averiguarlo,... Vamos, que nos esperan- dijo Midna dando media vuelta y empezando a caminar.

-¡E.. espérame!- le grito Zant-

Una vez llegaron con los sacerdotes los dos se pusieron muy nerviosos esperando a que estos hablaran. Eran un total de diez sacerdotes, estaban en fila horizontal al final de la habitación.

El de en medio hablo:  
>-Estén orgullosos- hablo uno con una profunda voz- ya uno de ustedes dos sera el próximo gobernante del Crepúsculo-<br>- Midna, Zant- hablo el que estaba a la derecha del primero en hablar mirando a los nombrados- ha llegado el momento-  
>-Midna- hablo otro- ponte orgullosa, tu serás la que suceda a tu padre-<p>

Midna no podía creerlo, sería ella, una gran sonrisa recorrió su rostro azulado, estuvo a punto de gritar, si no hubiera sido por ver el rostro de su amigo, estaba serio- Zant, ¿que te pasa?- le pregunto esta a su amigo.

-...Nada...- dijo Zant antes de dar la vuelta y retirarse de la habitación.

-_¿Porque, porque fue ella y no yo_?- se iba preguntando Zant en su mente mientras caminaba para las afueras del castillo- _yo sería tan bueno como ella gobernado_,- ¿pero que me pasa?, se supone que debería estar feliz por ella- dijo Zant mientras se hincaba y se daba topes en la cabeza contra el suelo.

Un sonido raro hizo que Zant levantara el rostro, sorprendiéndose al ver una masa de magia amarilla acercándose a él, él se dejo tragar por esta- **Depositare mi poder en ti**- dijo una voz que salía de un rostro que se había creado en la masa de magia- **a cambio tu cumpliras mi deseo**- termino mientras la masa desaparecía para volverlo a dejar solo.

"^`"`"`"

No mucho después Midna encontró a Zant, en el patio del castillo, como ido- ¡Zant!- le grito Midna mientras se acercaba a el- ¿Porqué sali...- no pudo terminar, ya que una mano de Zant la abofeteo e hizo que cayera al suelo- Tu no eres digna de ser la gobernante del crepúsculo- dijo Zant malévolamente- en este mismo momento he convertido a tu preciado pueblo en horrendas criaturas, ¡IGUALES A TI!- dijo señalándola-

Midna no entendió eso ultimo hasta que se vio las manos, y después todo su cuerpo, no pudo reprimir un grito-¿Por... Porque Zant? ¿Porque has echo esto?- le pregunto Midna mientras trataba de levantarse con aquel horrendo cuerpecito que tenía, una parte blanca, mientras que la otra era negra, sus marcas de twili seguían ahí, pero su cuerpo había cambiado por completo.

- Para hacer realidad el deseo de mi dios- dijo Zant- ahora, me desharé de ti, ¡molesto engendro!-

Midna trato de correr como pudo, corrió y corrió, mientras pensaba en que Zant era un idiota, y que ella, haría que se arrepentiría de lo que había hecho. Se acordó de las antiguas reliquias twili, le habían dicho que eran demasiado poderosas y que no podría usarlas, no le importo, en ese momento nada importaba, solo vengarse de Zant, y recuperar lo que era suyo.

Llego al templo donde se guardaban celosamente esas reliquias, pero se asombro de que solo había una.

$•$•$•$•$

Ya no sabía cuanto llevaba recluida ahí, solo recordaba las palabras de aquel hombre con horrible casco.

-_ Tu decides, vida, o muerte_- había dicho ese ser el cual ella desconocía-al estar rodeada con todos los soldados malheridos o muertos que estaban en el salón del trono donde ella se encontraba, no tuvo otra opción, tenia que rendirse para proteger a su pueblo.

Por eso, dejo caer su espada, y que el enemigo la encerrara, en una de las torres del castillo.  
>Desde que la encerraron sentía el ambiente más pesado, y veía como llovían cedritos negros del piso al cielo.<p>

-Esto es demasiado extraño- dijo- ¿porque se sentirá el ambiente... así?-

** DDDDDDD**

**Este es mi primer fic, y si llegaron hasta aqui, significa entonces que les a llamado al menos, un poco de atención, o les a gustado mucho ._. , bueno eso no imorta, lo que importa es que lo han leído completo y eso si que es importante.**  
><strong>Por favor dejen algún review para así saber si continuo, e ir mejorando poquito a poquito jeje.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui esta el segundo capitulo, gracias por los reviews, me han servido de mucho, nadamas que tengo un problema con encontrar ese foro de los malos fics, si alguien me pudiera decir como buscalo estaria muy agradecido en el/ ella :P tratare de ir mejorando con el tiempo, así que prfavor tenganme paciencia.**

**A por cierto la otra vez se me olvido poner esto**

**Declaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, ago esto sin fines de lucro, y solo por pura diversion.**

$%$%%$%

Midna no sabía donde se encontraba, desde hace mucho que veía ese castillo, que de alguna manera le recordaba al suyo, de algo estaba segura, no estaba en el crepuesculo, pero el ambiente era igual que ahi, con aquellos singulares cuadritos, lloviendo del piso al cielo, y con aquel ocaso que tanto le gustaba.

No lo dudó más y se dirigó hacia el ese castillo con fachada azul, rodeado por una ciudadela. Inspeccionó gran parte del castillo, sin encontrar algo de interes, hasta que llegó a una habitación de la cual se podía oír uno que otro extraño ruido, se decidio a entrar utilizando una de las nuevas habilidades que había obtenido al momento de ponerse el fragmento de sombra fundida en forma de un extraño casco en la cabeza, que ademas, solo le dejaba al descubierto un solo ojo; entró fundiendose con la sombra de la puerta y despues se escondió en la sombra de una cama para no ser descubierta, desde ahí pudo observar como una persona envuelta en una capa de color morado veía por la ventana.

-¿Qué es lo que miras por esa ventana?- pregunto Midna, divirtiendose de la reacción de aquel individuo, ya que este, del susto había pegado tremendo salto y volteado tan precipitadamente que estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio y caer de cara contra el suelo.

-¿Quién esta ahí?- pregunto una debil voz femenina. Midna ya le podía ver el rostro, era de una tez palida en extremo, que deseguro estaba así por falta de comida, tenía el cabello amarrado en una trenza de un color castaño dorado, tenía dos mechones de cabello agarrados con unas cintas, cada uno al lado de las orejas y una tiara de oro rodeandole la cabeza, rostro de finas facciones, unos ojos color safiro y unas orejas puntiagudas-¿Quíen esta ahí?- volvió a preguntar esa joven- Por aqui- le dijo Midna burlandose de ella- Tienes un aspecto horrible-

-¿Qué eres tu?- pregunto la joven recogiendo una espada del piso y poniendose en guardia- Jajajajaja- se empezó a reír Midna- No te preocupes, no vine a comerte... jajaja, me llamo Midna-

-Pero si tu te pareces a aquellas criaturas- le dijo Zelda aún desconfiada.

-Pero no tengo las mismas intenciones, dime ¿Donde estamos?- le preguntó Midna

-Estamos en el castillo de Hyrule- le repondió Zelda- ¡¿Qué?- grito Midna sorprendida- Ese Zant me las va a pagar, cuando lo encuentre...- se acordo de algo- ¿Como te llamas?-

-Me llamo Zelda, y soy la princesa de Hyrule- dijo Zelda- Que coincidencia, yo solía ser la princesa del crepusculo- le respondió Midna.

-Del crepusculo... ¿Entonces tu sabes que es lo que hacen esas cosas aquí?- le pregunto Zelda- Si, Zant las ha enviado para conseguir el deseo de alguien, no sabía a que se refería con eso... hasta ahora- dijo Midna bastante seria- Tenemos muchas cosas de las cuales hablar Princesa Zelda-

/lolololololol/

No sabía donde se encontraba, cuando por fin desperto, se sentía raro, y cuando quiso hablar, sus cuerdas vocales no lo dejaban, intento que saliera por lo menos algun sonido de su boca, pero cuando logro articular sonido alguno solo se escucho un pequeño gruñido, se levanto incredulo, pero cuando se vio, entendio el porque de que no pudiera hablar, en vez de tener boca tenia un hocico alargado y de color gris, con un poco de negro por aqui y por alla, para estar más seguro volteo a verse el resto de su cuerpo, confirmando sus sospechas, en el lugar donde una vez tuvo manos, ahora era ocupado por dos patas de can, grises, y su cuerpo tenía una melena color negro, con algunas rayas blancas; en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba dentro de una celda, trató de ir hacia la reja, pero algo se lo impidio, su pata izquierda delantera estaba encadenada y no le permitía moverse con libertad, estaba extrañado, lo ultimo que lograba recordar era que se habían llebado a Ilia y a Colin, y que el había ido tras ellos, hasta que se había topado con una pared negra que no le permitía pasar al bosque de Farone y despues, un gran dolor, desgarrador y horrible, tanto, que hizo que se desmayara.

Y ahora que despertaba, estaba convertido en algun tipo de perro, y que ademas estaba encerrado, tenía que buscar una forma de salir de ahí.

Escucho una risita y se puso a lerta, hasta que una extraña cosa parecida a un duendecito bicolor de blanco y negro con un casco algo extraño en la cabeza se le puso en frente.

No se le ocurrió otra cosa que gruñir-¿Esa es tu manera de recibir a la gente que te piensa ayudar?- le pregunto ese duendecillo- Jijijijijijij-

/$/$/$/$/$/$/$

Aquella criatura lo guio por lo que parecía un calabozo, y despues un castillo,le sorprendió ver que el ambiente había cambiado drasticamente, y que no se podía distinguir si era de noche o de día, cuando entró para llegar a una habitación, a la cual entraron, ahí parada junto a la ventana había una persona cubierta por una capa morada, el lobo empezo a gruñirle, hasta que esta se volteó, se calmo un poco, y llevado por la curiosidad se aserco a la persona que tenía en frente.

-¿Ese es a quien buscabas?, Midna- dijo la encapuchapa- No es lo que esperaba, pero supongo que lo hara bien- le dijo Midna- el pobrecito no sabe ni donde esta, ni lo que le ha pasado, ¿Por qué no se lo explicas?... princesa del crepusculo, jijiji-

-Así lo hare Midna- le respondió Zelda haciendo caso omiso a sus ultimas palabras- esta fue una vez la tierra bendecida por las diosas, esta es la tierra de Hyrule, y yo soy su princesa- se quitó la capucha- Me llamo Zelda.

Midna se levanto del lobo y se quedó flotando en el aire- Pero por qué pones esa cara tan triste princesa, a nosotros nos gusta este ambiente, solo es cuestión de acostumbrarse, ya lo vera-

El lobo se sentó viendo detenidamente a la belleza que tenía delante de el, le hubiera gusta ayudarla y sacarla de ahí para poderla ver sin esa mirada tan desgastada y triste, pero Midna no le dió oportunidad, ya que se sento en el de esa manera brusca que le dolía tanto y al mismo tiempo le disgustaba- Tienen que irse, los guardias an de estar a punto de hacer su ronda por aqui- le dijo Zelda, Midna no dijo nada e hizo que el lobo diera media vuelta para marcharse. Despues de eso tuviéron que irse rapido ya que los gurdias ya habían llegado y estaban empezando a subir por las escaleras, tuvieron que salir por donde llegaron, cuado salieron el lobo no dejaba de detenerse para ver hacía atras, esto hartaba a Midna- No te preocupes tanto, de seguro ella va a estar bien, ademas, tu tienes tus propios problemas, ¿No?- le preguntó convirtiendose en Colin gritando y despues en Ilia, esto enfureció al lobo, el cual gruño dando a demostrar su enfado.

-Te llevare al lugar de donde vienes- le dijo Midna al lobo- A cambio tu me ayudaras a conseguir unas cositas- dio para despues tronar los dedos y hacer que el lobo se convirtiera en parte de esos singulares cuadritos y desapareciera despues.

* * *

><p>En la ciudadela de Hyrule las personas seguian sin darse cuenta de su transformación de cuerpos físicos a almas que pululaban por aqui y por alla, el ambiente era desolador, muy pocas almas se atrevían a salir de sus casas en lo que ellos consideraban como noche, ya que desde hace mucho que el cielo no cambiaba de ese eterno ocaso.<p>

En una taberna que estaba al final de un callejoncito, se reunian soldados y personas de interes.

-Estos soldados no estan haciendo nada, desde hace ya mucho que cosas raras pasan por aqui- decía una señora de grandes atributos, cabello rojizo, amarrado en una cola de caballo, orejas puntiagudas y una tez de piel algo morena- No es culpa de ellos, fue una orden real- los defendió un señor algo mayor- ¿Una orden real Auru? pues que es lo que ha pasado en el castillo- pregunto Rusl.

- No lo se, y eso me altera, ella esta ahí adentro, y yo no puedo hacer nada para ayudarla- dijo Auru algo deprimido- Por ella, te refieres a la princesa ¿no?- dijo una joven de cabello negro, peinado en dos coletas, mirada seria, tez blanca, todo su cuerpo cubierto por una armadura y con pantalones rojos, cargando con una espada- Cómo se le ocurre no hacer nada, mientas aqui toda la gente se esta muriendo del miedo-dijo golpeando una mesa.

-Calmate Ashei, de seguro tiene sus motivos, ¿No es así?, Auru?- pregunto un joven delgado, tez blanca, mirada tranquila, con unos anteojos circulares y un cabello rojizo, estaba cargando con un pequeño libro- ¡Tu callate y ponte a leer ese librito que tanto cargas para todos lados!- le grito Ashei encolerizada, provocando que el otro se ensimismara en su lectura.

-Calmate Ashei, Shad tiene rezon, por su puesto que hay un motivo- dijo Auru- Sugun se, el castillo fue atacado por unas criaturas extrañas y los soldads no pudieron contra ellas-

-Hay que hacer algo para salvar a Hyrule de esta tempestad- dijo tema animada- cada que cada quien investigue lo que crea conveniente para resolver esto-

-Pero en estos momentos es muy peligroso salir- dijo Rusl- hay que esperar a que el ambiente deje de estar tan tenso, y entonces, pongamos manos a la obra.

**DDDDDDD**

**Trate de decribir lo mejor que pude a las personas, solo tengo pequeñas dudas con el nombre del pinado de Zelda, la verdad no se si se llame así XD, y tambien con el cabello de Link, ya que hay veces en que lo veo castaño, y otras en que lo veo guero, por favor que alguien me diga de que color es.**

**Nos leemos.**


End file.
